


I Love You

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	I Love You

The first time was quiet, unexpected. She sat up the the bed they shared after a rough night. After a moment of contemplation and stretching, she said it.

"I love you," Danielle mumbled

It was barely a whisper, yet a whisper he heard. And Alastair smiled.

The second time was different. It was during a heated moment that the words burst forth. Alastair's lips seemed to be locked to Danielle's as they kissed. His hands slid up her hips, lifting her shirt the slightest bit while hers slid up to his face, pulling away from him.

"I love you," She said.

It was louder, more sure that the last time. And Alastair smiled.

The third time was the last time for a while. Alastair was on top of Danielle. His hands were focused on tickling her sides. They both laughed as if they had no care in the world, as if nothing else existed.

"I love you," Danielle said following a laugh.

And Alastair smiled.

The fourth time was years later. Danielle focused of the wounds, tears running down her face. She pressed her hands to the cuts, bruises, and carnage that was Alastair's chest.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry, Al. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked frantically, silently cursing Dean for doing this.

He responded with a loud, stretched out groan.

"I love you," She cried.

And Alastair forced himself to smile.

The fifth time was not long after. An argument had begun when Alastair blamed himself for the attack.

"No! This isn't your fault and you know it, okay?!" Danielle reassured. "Stop blaming yourself for this. You don't deserve it."

"Why are you doing this, Danielle? Why don't you leave? I'm no good for you." He said quietly.

"Because I love you," She whispered.

A few moments passed before Alastair answered.

"I love you too."


End file.
